Explained: DR Ships
Spoilers ahead. DR1 Naegiri Togafuka If anything, this pairing is just entertaining to watch. While it's obviously one-sided, Toko is SO invested in this relationship (even as Genocider). In the bad ending, it's no coincidence that Togami's kid looks like Fukawa's. One of the cutest things is that Toko likes to write and Togami loves to read. She could write the stories he reads <3 DR2 Akamaru Even though there is never any real romantic bond, but let's be real, there rarely is within game, I feel like they're a good match. Towards the beginning, I somewhat assumed they would interact given their ultimate talents. And, by Chapter 2, they were already training and trying to get stronger together to get farther in the game. So, they started sneaking off together to improve their abilities and seemed to spend most of their free time together. Come Chapter 3, Akane believes that she is powerful enough to fight Monokuma, despite the fact that he has an infinite number of duplicates (unlike Monomi ;-;). So, she recklessly starts to fight him and barely scratches him. The other students find them fighting at the beach and as Monokuma prepares to defeat her with a final attack, since attacking the principal is against the school rules, Nekomaru takes the fall and is sent off to the hospital (after backlash from Monokuma). So, Nekomaru sacrifices himself for her (starting her crying) and is excused from the third trial. He returns briefly as 'Mechamaru", Chiaki's nickname, and Akane is overjoyed that he is ok. Yet, she is disturbed with his new robotic state and, along with the other students, isolates herself from him and doesn't pair off with him in the funhouse. Yet, by his execution, she makes it her mission to find out who killed him. She is rather unsuccessful, and spends most of the investigation at the murder scene, clearly at a loss for the death of her friend. She later carries around "minimaru", a token from Soda, which is a doll of her deceased friend. It's clear that Nekomaru left a profound on her during their time on the island together, especially considering Nekomaru's sacrifice. I have no doubt that Akane would do the same for him, as she is very wound up after his death and a crying mess for a while, so they are willing to sacrifice their life for the other. All-in-all they are quite close as friends, and I feel like lovers should also be friends, have primitive senses of humor and feel safe within each other's company that they make a good pair. Chiagito Honestly why does this ship exist? I'm not sure where this pairing even comes from since I can't recall any particular scenes where they interact, but I would assume that it's because they look similar or that they're both outsiders? Anyone paired with Nagito is going to be an awful ship, but with adorable Chiaki? She's too good for him. I can't see their personalities blending very well, but I think it might be from a lack of interactions. Clearly one reason could be that she was the traitor and Nagito tried to oust her from the group. In fact, for all of Chapter 5, he was so insistent on finding the traitor that he waited around the restaurant for them to arrive (and would blow up the island if they didn't reveal). He also relied on luck that they would grab the canister with the poison, inadvertently killing him. So, in that sense, I can see why people would put the two opposites together. I know my bias is getting in the way here, but I despise Nagito too much to support this ship. He's toxic and controlling and she's sweet and easygoing. They're both calculated and analytical, contribute in the trial and have both been close to Hajime at some point, but I don't feel like they have enough similarities to make it a smooth pairing. Chiajime Like Naegiri, this pairing is based on a close friendship (even more so since they seem to play the parts of their DR1 counterparts). In Chapter 1, Chiaki and Hajime do not interact much, besides her introduction where she seems to be falling asleep and has a hard time keeping her eyes open. By Chapter 2, Chiaki realizes that Hajime has also played Monokuma's game after the death of Mahiru. So, as the Ultimate Gamer, she teaches him how to unlock the first and third chapter to complete the game. They stay up playing and begin to piece together the murder. In Chapter 4, Chiaki saves Hajime from entering the final dead room, warning him that he will not find what he is looking for. She looks out for him and makes sure that he does not get himself into trouble while he's in a troubled state. (One other thing to note, it's possible that she was fed food during the starvation period, as rumored in Chapter 5, so she served as the level-headed thinker for the chapter while everyone was delirious, particularly Sonia.) Come Chapter 5, it's evident that they seek each other out. They are the ones who investigate the factory together and she's quick to tap her ID card at the mention of a traitor. During the trial, after piecing together that it was not a suicide, the students learn that one of the bottles contained the poison, belonging to Chiaki. This secures Hajime's spot as a survivor since he has to sacrifice his best friend from the game along with Monomi. Overall, they consistently defend each other in the trials, with the exception of the fifth trial where Chiaki reveals her role and Hajime is left speechless. She supports him when he is accused as the traitor in Chapter 4 and helps him investigate during the investigations, with the exception of the times everyone splits off or she goes on an investigation spree like Kyoko. It's clear that they enjoy each other's company, even more obvious during the free time events, and I could see them together for the long term. Fuyupeko I LOVE them. There's so much complexity to them, especially since they know each other outside of the game (which should be impossible) and have stayed close since childhood. While there is a power dynamic, since Fuyuhiko is a member of the Yakuza, Peko lives to serve her master. She is his bodyguard, his tool, his childhood love. While there are no specific moments where they are "canon", it's heavily hinted that they are attracted to each other, as Peko willingly murdered Mahiru to protect her master and let him graduate. This plan fails, however, causing Peko's execution, and she reveals how she only views herself as her tool and Fuyuhiko is her master. She would do anything for him if it meant keeping him safe. Following her execution, Fuyuhiko cuts open his stomach as an admission of his guilt. He does not feel comfortable staying alive while his childhood friend is gone. He gets whisked away to the hospital where he has poor health in the coming days. In Chapter 6, the students have the decision to graduate or stay in-game and relive their memories with their deceased classmates. Fuyuhiko's decision is obvious when he admits that he would do anything to be with Peko one last time. So, he would rather sacrifice his freedom, and consequentially the freedom of the other survivors, just to spend time with his best friend. There are few ships as fleshed out as fuyupeko. Unlike all other ships, they have a history, one that is often erased at the start of each series. With that history, they're able to craft a relationship out of support, trust and friendship that was built to last. Komahina This ship honestly makes me sick. Hajime actually HATES Nagito. Yes they're friends in the beginning of the game but this quickly fades away after he realizes how much of a prick he is. Nagito feels the need to undermine Hajime and uses self-pity to get his way. Going off of this, he constantly puts Hajime down. Particularly once he discovers the spoilers about the original Hopes Peak Academy, he learns that Hajime is not an Ultimate at all, he's a Reserve Course Student. While I found this to be very humbling for Hajime's character, Nagito uses it to pick on him CONSTANTLY which never really stops until he dies. While I hated that with Hiyoko, at least she picked on a character I don't like (Mikan) instead of my LEAST FAVORITE picking on one of my favorites. I don't see what serves as an incentive for this, other than the fact that he knows he is trash and wants to put others down "for hope". No Nagito, you're just bullying Hajime. Since I do not support bullying (especially from the likes of Nagito), I will never support this ship even if one of the freetime events implies that Nagito has a crush on him. Sodham Yeah...this exists. People seem to ship both of Sonia's love interests together despite having no real interactions, besides the three-way interactions with Gundham, Soda and Sonia. That being said, of all the ships between the three of them, this is my second choice (since I do NOT support Soda and Sonia). In one way, the two balance each other out. Soda is very childish and easy-going whereas Gundham is introverted and mature. But, just because opposites CAN attract does NOT mean they should. Soda seems too asinine and juvenile to put up with Gundham. I can see him nagging him all day, like he does with Sonia, with Gundham unable to be alone and either ignoring him or lashing out so he leaves him alone for good. This would not be smooth sailing and I see it sinking before the ship leaves the harbor. While not all relationships are easy, I feel like there's a lack of respect between the two, particularly on Gundham's end, which is a weak foundation for a relationship. Sondham This sudden pairing actually works quite well. Both love the occult, (as Sonia reveals in Chapter 2 by praising serial killers), do not have social bravado (and can come off as awkward with their superiority or old-fashioned terms), and serve a higher power (Tanaka Empire and Novoselic Kingdom) so they learned to put others before themselves. From the start of Chapter 4, they are interacting with each other, most notably when Sonia admits that she isn't a virgin. Gundham is taken aback by her response and they hop on the roller coaster (which sadly is not a thing in hell). Once they are in the funhouse, the pair sneaks off together to investigate. While it's not implicitly a romantic encounter, I found it cute that they naturally found each other and wanted to explore. This happens on two separate occasions where they seem to disappear without anyone knowing where they snuck off to. Once the trial comes, they seemed to have developed a banter with each other. Gundham expresses his opinion about the trial and Sonia will compliment him for his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, making him blush (AND MAKES ME SHIP THEM TO INFINITY). I just love how easily she can catch him off-guard, offering her undying support for him. She even refuses the fact that Gundham is the murderer, triggering her showdown with Hajime (to defend her love). Once she realizes that he actually IS the culprit, she becomes quiet. After she's carefully crafted her opinion of him it all seems to fade. Like the other Ultimates she is confused, but she seems deeply hurt that he could keep a secret like that from her. When I watched the execution, all I could think about was how Sonia felt watching him die. Confused, heart-broken, but unable to look away. With the Four Dark Devas by her side, she holds a part of his legacy in her palms, the power of his trust. I just love the blend of their characters. Sonia is warm, inviting and outgoing whereas Gundham is quite the opposite, needing her compliments to be open about his emotions. Where Gundham shies away from situations, Sonia jumps forward to investigate. I'm usually not a fan of opposite pairings, but they have a foundation of respect and friendship, at least enjoy the company of the other, and understand each other in a way their peers cannot. Lastly, their VAs are married. The ship is 100% real. Sodnia I know this is a fairly popular ship, but let me explain why I don't support it. Unlike the interactions between Sonia and Gundham, Soda is in love with the idea of Sonia rather than her actual being. In fact, in the moments where she expresses her true character, like her need for independence in Chapter 5 where she ventures off from the group to investigate, Soda appears enraged that he's not able to keep a close eye on her and storms off. While some could say it's because he cares about her, to me it, once again, comes off as stalkerish because he does not want to be apart from her. I would find this cute if she didn't reject him every chapter. While she is fairly open to him as a friend, particularly in the opening chapters, it becomes evident later on that she is not interested in his objectification and tendency to hang onto her every word. One obvious example is the funhouse trial where she talks about penetration and Soda wants her to repeat it multiple times so he can "record" it. Most of the time, I feel like Soda is more in love with his preconceived notion of her, and fails to notice her quirks as they are revealed throughout the game. He regularly comments on her body (particularly in Chapter 2 when he waits in the diner for each of the girls to arrive and becomes disappointed when she arrives in a wetsuit). It comes off as superficial since it seems like he's more infatuated with her body than with her personality. On the other hand, he recognizes her status as a princess and refers to her as "princess Sonia". Yet, I feel as though he never quite understands the difficulties of royalty and instead sees her as more of an accessory. While sometimes through flattery, he assumes that she is not as capable of analytical thinking or problem solving, a skill gained through her royalty training, particularly in the trial settings. In one instance he said that he would solve the case for her, and spectacularly fails, while she is one of the main contributors and is never labeled as one of the suspects. She may appear superficial on the surface, but she is the princess of the Novoselic kingdom and thinks of her people (and also her fellow classmates) before herself. Again, while Soda sees her as a princess, he wants her for her politeness and purity rather than her naivete and independence. I suppose they could be a good match on paper, but the attraction feels too one-sided. DR:AE Toukomaru Rankings Komahina.png|10. Komahina Sodnia.jpg|9. Sodnia Chiagito.png|8. Chiagito Sodham.jpg|7. Sodham Akamaru.jpg|6. Akamaru Togafuka.jpg|5. Togafuka Chiajime.jpg|4. Chiajime Fuyupeko.jpg|3. Fuyupeko Sondham.jpg|2. Sondham Naegiri.jpg|1. Naegiri Navigation Category:DR Category:Opinions